Attack on MGQ-5
by Nekorian boy
Summary: Few men have been there, and the ones that have been have died, now the United Earth federation is sending a batallion to clear the planet and save the missing men, If they survive, this story follows the misadventures of Sebastian Gregg on the planet of MGQ-5 Rated M for later lemons


Assault on MGQ-5

•Military log: star date: 9/29/ 5242 A.N.:*

•Passenger count: Starting: 70,000 Current count: 2,345

•Systems check:

•Navigations systems: Undamaged

•Weapons systems: Undamaged

•Propulsion systems: Undamaged

•Hull integrity: 35%

•Life support systems: Operating at minimal capacity

•Auto defense: Online

•Armory: Undamaged

•Personnel identification tags: Online

•Nuclear reactor: Undamaged

•Vehicle bays: minor damage

•Vehicle count and name: Leopard assault tank: 32

•eagle Scout drone: 0 *all units lost in hull breach*

•vulture bomber: 72

•warthog assault buggy: 12

•mongoose quad bike: 7

•sloth main battle tank: 300

•Chimpanzee walkers: 12

•Polar bear medical combat vehicle: 16

•Alert! Target planet within close proximity to destroyer! Igniting emergency thrusters and moving into orbit!

•Orbit around planet labeled MGQ-5 established, waking remaining personnel and unlocking armory

The smell of stagnant air filled my nostrils as I started to wake from my cryogenic sleep, my eyes opening groggily as I looked around the pod looking for the automatic release, my hand reaching for it slowly, the muscles were weak, 'I need to go to the gravitational retraining room…' I thought to myself s my hand tapped it and the door hissed open, fresh air replacing the nasty mix of carbon dioxide and stale oxygen, mist floated out from the bottom of the pod in the stereotypical future sleeping pod idea, I chuckled gently to myself as I headed to the lockers and dressed quickly, my arms and legs sluggish from the extreme cold and muscle degeneration over the time in the pod, this was a five year voyage, all of it we spent in cryogenic slumber, a single A.I. watching over us.' Apparently it didn't do a very good job…' I thought as I looked on the status check and saw almost all of my comrades were missing, sucked out into space to float forever, or killed from the internal explosions from the hull breaches, the one place I needed to get to (The bridge) was blocked off by hull breaches and atmosphere losses, and now I needed to get an engineer suit to be able to cross the freezing expanses of airless corridor and even a completely open part of the ship where I could fall out of it and be lost into the expanses of space.

My heart was pounding as I pulled up the zipper and pulled on the air tight helmet. I slowly walked towards the cycling air lock as I turned the valve on my oxygen tank, giving me a fresh flow of air, the pneumatic doors sliding open as I walked towards them, I took a deep breath as I stepped in and the doors hissed closed behind me, the red light in the ceiling turning green as the doors became air tight an I walked towards the set of doors in front of me and braced myself for the decompression, watching as the moisture in the air solidified to ice and rushed out the doors, sucking me forwards with it as well, my boots traction trying to keep a hold on the cold steel, stumbling forward and grabbing the frame of the door by pure chance as the last of the air left the room and me boots turned on, the powerful magnets anchoring themselves to the ground.

"There… Now I don't have to worry about floating away." I muttered to myself as I started to walk, each step harder from my boots, the magnets in these were strong enough to pick up a nail from five yards away easily, each clunking step reverberating through the bulky suit, reminding me that I was in one of the most dangerous environments known to man, the vacuum of space. If I were to remove my helmet I would die from the pressure of the void, not even mentioning the extreme cold, or the decompression from the air rushing out would crush my head like a grape in a hand. I slowly advanced to the thick blast doors at the end of the hallway. I was in no hurry though, these suits hold three days of oxygen on a small tank, the tank I had was massive though, able to hold enough air for two weeks or more depending on what I needed, plus I had an air refresher built into my suit so I had pretty much an infinite supply of air, the refresher would recycle the carbon dioxide I breathe out and turn it into fresh and life giving oxygen. The only problem with this system is that it relied on the user always keeping an eye on it to make sure it was working properly.

I grunted as I shifted the fallen beam blocking the door control panel that would let me inside, the beam was hard to start moving but in this zero gee environment it was only a matter of time. After the beam started to float along, bouncing against the different supporting bars now exposed from the explosion, I moved quickly before the bar rebounded and came floating back at me, 200 pounds of metal with no friction from the atmosphere hurts more than you think when it's moving straight at you. I quickly scanned my card and rushed through the door, relaxing as it hissed closed behind me, seconds later a large dent formed in the door and I jumped back, looking for breaches in the door, finding none I sighed in relief as oxygen rushed into the room and I pulled my helmet off, relaxing slightly, but holding my helmet in my hands to pull it on in a moment's notice.

I began to type on the main console to open the blast shields over the window, looking up, my heart nearly stopped, hurtling towards the glass was a massive steel pole.


End file.
